Newsies: Twisted
by Broadway14
Summary: The strike is over...but the newsies had lost. With nothing but family, Snyder has a secret plan hidden away for Jack and the newsies, on top of new increase for money in newspapers. Will the gang survive, or is there only more to come? (All rights belong to Newsies)
1. The Beginning

It was over. Oscar and Morris were gone. The feeling of complete joy and happiness overtook every single person as the shouts and hollers of the newsies spread out all the way from Manhattan, rumors say to Brooklyn. For once, they were winning. There were not enough words to describe the passion they felt. The fire in their eyes kept them fighting. As long as they continued to stay together as a family, everything looked hopeful.

It wasn't until 1 or 2 of the Newsies went silent when they figured out something was off. All around them, the fire passionately gleaming in their eyes was dying. The silence of the boys began to spread onward. Spread so far that at one moment, you could hear the silence of all the Newsies. Some tapping gently on each other's shoulders or giving them a small motion to be quiet. Behind all of the silenced Newsies, you hear nothing but the hard, rough beating of a police bat, one that could cause much more pain than most could endure. And that's when they knew it wasn't over. The war wasn't won...it barely even started.

All that was heard was the shouts of pain as the Newsies held their bleeding face. As the fight continued until every Newsie was beaten to a crisp, you could visibly see the pain they had endured. Most were lying on the ground, too weak to get up. But Jack Kelly...he was running. Running until he heard the so familiar voice of his brother.

"Jack! Wait for me!" It was the one voice that triggered Jack. The boy with the already crippled leg was calling his name. And he was expected not to help. As Jack stopped in his tracks, he looked at the blonde haired boy...he was frozen. He took his childhood, and he ran with it. Anxiety and hurt were obviously in Jack's eyes Crutchie's voice rang in his ear. The pain and guilt that could not hurt more were trapped inside his mind and he felt hopeless. Hopeless knowing that no matter how fast he ran or how hard he tried, he couldn't rescue Crutchie. His brother was gone. The one who would've risked his life for Jack's sake was well off to the refuge.

The silence soon became unbearable. Knowing he couldn't leave the Newsies, pain took over him as he clutched his side. Morris hurt him good. The closer attention you paid to the Newsies, the more you could see how hurt all of them were. A few standing, leaning on whatever was near them for balance. Forms of communication were lost as he looked around. The first people he noticed were Davey and Les. Les being passed out in Davey's arms, tears flooding Davey's eyes. Never experiencing anything close to this when he was in school, he didn't know what to say or what to do. It was like time just...stopped. As Jack kneeled next to them, he kept a close, concerned eye on them and the rest of the Newsies. "Hey, we's all gonna be alright," Jack mumbled, his voice broken. It was obvious how much he cared for the Newsies as he desperately did everything he could to help them. He was frightened, scared to say the least. For the first time, he felt like a coward. Like whatever he was planning on doing wasn't good enough, And that's when he noticed Katherine.

Katherine. She joined the fight. Wanting to prove that women had just as much to do with society as men, she ended up being stopped by Morris. Too weak to keep herself up, the feeling of pain surged through her body as she struggled to keep her eyes opened. As Morris grasped her arm tightly, she groaned in agony as she found she was soon sitting, leaning against the wall to help her keep her balance. Gaining just enough strength to look at Jack, she gave him a forced smile, causing more pain as she let out a wince. She couldn't remember what had happened; just that the pain was unbearable. And whatever was happening, she desperately needed it to end.

"Please, don't hurt her," Jack murmured, choking on his words as he fell to his knees, the suffering increasing every second, both from heartache and physical abuse. "She ain't done nothin' wrong."

Jack must've noticed Oscar tightening the brass knuckles as he approached him, a dark, soul-crushing expression on his face as it forced Jack to move slightly backward but immediately stopping when he felt he couldn't go any farther.

"Don't!" Katherine responded desperately as she finally broke away from Morris and stood in front of Jack protectively, stumbling slightly as her blood pressure dropped. Jack, immediately worried for Katherine's sake, kept an extremely close eye on her, knowing whatever Oscar had planned, she couldn't take it. Noticing Jack's concern, she gave him a soft, encouraging smile and nod. "It's all right. Trust me," she mouthed before turning back towards Oscar and giving him a confident stare. "I know you. I've known you for a very long time, and I must say, Oscar. I don't recall you ever beating up a girl," she said in her natural sassy tone, covering up the fact she was internally shaking just being within arms reach. Noticing Jack try to stand up, she put her hand in front of his face to show he shouldn't try anything. Not yet anyway. Noticing a punch Oscar was about to throw towards her, she reacted immediately and caught his fist, sending a wave of affliction inside her body as she tried her best to hide it.

Oscar slowly backed away after noticing the stern glare from Morris as he watched Katherine and Jack closely. She felt herself internally sigh with relief as she adjusted her jacket, giving a professional nod to Jack as she knew the last thing she needed was for Oscar and Morris to think that they were together. Feeling slightly safer with Jack, it immediately ended as Morris grabbed Katherine roughly by the waist, causing her yelp in fear and shock. As he pulled her close to him, his hands trailed along her body, making Katherine's breath hitch in her throat as she struggled to pull away. The pain being too much to bear, everything slowly faded away as she placed her head atop of Morris' chest.

Jack noticing what was going on looked at her protectively. "Yous can break away from him," he mouthed as his knees remained glued to the floor. Opening her eyes slightly, just enough to see Jack, she slowly pulled away from Morris in hopes of distracting him. Pulling out the report for the strike, she handed it to Morris, his fists clutched on automatic reflex as he took it from her.

"Plumba. That your byline?" he muttered amused as she motioned Jack to go. Refusing to leave, Katherine gave him an encouraging nod as he struggled to regain his balance and slowly went the opposite way to the penthouse.

When he finally got there, he climbed up the ladder, his legs giving out on some of the steps. After he finally reached the top, he practically passed out. This charismatic union organizer looked like he got in a fight with the devil and lost. Horribly. Struggling to breathe, he stared at the sky and the stars, the only thing that has ever taken him away from the hell-hole he was forced to live in every day. As his mind wandered, he felt his body give way as he closed his eyes. The feeling of pain started to disappear. Whether it was in a good or bad way, he needed it. He needed the feeling of comfort and safety because, without a family, he had nothing to live for. He could be off on his way to Santa Fe for all he cared, but he could never live down this moment. The moment where he realized that the newsies were his family. Without them, he felt death would be better than being alive in this second.

As his mind drifted off to his "cowboy" state in Santa Fe, he reached over and grabbed a torn piece of paper and a pencil, the led almost completely gone. As he looked up at the sky, he couldn't help but draw whatever was in sight. The moon was big and yellow and the night turned into day...well not exactly. As he drew, his mind couldn't help but drift back to Crutchie and Katherine. He knew exactly where Crutchie was but hated to admit it. Every time he thought about the possibility of what was happening to him at that very moment brought tears to his eyes. That was one thing Jack Kelly was never going to give up on. Saving the ones he cared about. And Katherine... She had saved his life. Even if she didn't know how she felt about him, there was a small spark in Jack that never wanted anything to happen to her. As he forced himself to shake it off, he slowly began to lay back on the rough, uncomfortable surface on the penthouse. It was home...well, the only home he could "afford." What he didn't know was what waited behind closed doors.

Oscar heard the humming of the orphan boy. The one who sat alone on top of the penthouse. Anger flowed through his body as he looked up at Jack. He had his chance to kill that boy and he blew it. But he had another plan. One that would kill him worse than fate ever could. He knew what hurt Jack the most and it wasn't physical pain, but rather emotional pain. As he gave a mischievous grin, he forced himself to turn away and as he walked, speeding up his pace every second as he desperately wanted to see Jack suffer. Suffer so much that he would never be able to feel comfortable again. And he knew exactly what could do the trick. All he needed was to let Snyder know.

As the night grew darker, Jack continued drawing. The air was chilly as he had goosebumps covering his body, the torn and bloodstained fabric not doing anything for him. On natural instinct, he felt darkness taking over him, his paper and pencil still in hand. His mind began to shut off as he fell into a light sleep. He scrunched up slightly, that being one of the only ways he could stay warm.


	2. The Refuge

The steady rhythm of footsteps made Jack flinch in his sleep. The too familiar pessimistic atmosphere was appalling as he felt himself begin to shake, followed with the upbeat tempo of his heart. Sweat rolled down his face as he yelped and sat up, immediately looking around frantically before rubbing his face. As he pulled his hand back, something was off. This was fresh blood. Blood that caused every inch of his body tense as he soon realized where he was...the refuge.

As he struggled to stand up, the recently developed torture overtook him. The room was dark. Dark enough to not be able to see your hand if it was two inches away from your face. It didn't help that it was incredibly dark outside and screams were heard from down the corridor. The more Jack struggled, the more pain it brought him. The more pain, the weaker he felt. And if he was going to take on Snyder, he had to be anything but weak.

As the loud footsteps returned, Jack regained his leading stance as he stood up slightly against the wall to help him keep steady. He was going to grab Crutchie and leave no matter what he was going to have to face until then. His mind set, Snyder entered the room, slamming the door harshly behind him as he cracked his knuckles and gave Jack a hard punch to the face and swift kick to the stomach as Jack gave him a glare, as though it wasn't affecting him, although he was in complete misery. "If ya wanted a fight, ya coulda asked me for one," Jack said with a seemingly unfazed chuckle as he threw a hard punch back.

Seeing that as the last straw, Snyder showed absolutely no sign of pain as he shoved Jack harshly against the wall and grabbed him by the throat. "Now you listen ta me, boy," he said in a low growl, as if one more word from Jack would get him killed. "I know who you are. And I knew your parents. You're going to turn out just like them. Fighting for a cause and getting yourself in a position worse than death in the process. So you better listen to me. If you ever disobey my orders again, I'll kill everyone you care about, and don't think I won't. You're just a sick bastard that deserves nothin'. You're nothin', Jack Kelly. And you never will be," he whispered so softly that it even made Jack cower slightly from fear. Snyder shoved him back hard against the wall. As he let go of his swollen throat, Jack broke out into a fit of coughs as he fell weakly against the wall, his legs giving out as he slid to the floor. But Snyder wasn't finished yet.

* * *

Katherine twisted and turned in her bed, her breathing heavy as she struggled to fall asleep. For once, it wasn't because of insomnia. She needed to know what happened to Jack and she needed to know as soon as possible. As her mind was racing she sat up in her bed as she looked around the dark room, desperately looking for something to distract her.

As she smiled slightly, she picked up her pen and notepad, which she had always kept with her wherever they went. The notepad was usually used for taking notes while reviewing a show. It had nothing to do with anything personal until today. Feeling was something that came naturally to everyone, but it had always been difficult for her. She never knew love. Not with everything that had happened to her. "Work comes first" was always the first and last words repeated to her by her own father every day. Sure she was one of the only women to have a well, high paying job, but this wasn't what her mind had always been set on.

Standing up was a slight struggle for her, as this was the most pain she had been through in her life. Well, physical pain, that is. Making her way slowly to the dresser, grabbing anything that could help her keep balance on the way, she slowly picked up a pure gold locket and put it around her neck. Maybe this was the reason her father acted the way he did. Fingering the locket gently, she felt something was wrong. Maybe it was pure instinct or her mother telling her something, she had no clue. But she needed to get out. Now. As she rushed downstairs and snuck into her father's office to grab a chain of keys, including spare keys for the refuge, she placed them in her skirt pocket, making sure not to wake anyone.

Shivering slightly as she made her way outside, she picked up her pace a bit, knowing it was one of the worst ideas to be out in the pitch black night alone. Making her way back to Newsies Square, she sighed with relief when she noticed the Newsies begin to wake up, rubbing their eyes as they became conscious, looking around with complete fear in their eyes. Katherine helped them up as best as she could before leading them back to the Newsies' Lodging House. Looking around to make sure they were all safe inside, she felt more relaxed as she assumed that Jack was somewhere safe.

She flinched from shock as the silence was broken by a young boy, one by the name of Romeo. "Hey, ya seen Jack? We's all worried sick. Didn't see him leave."

"Yeah, I've seen him," she responded softly as she kneeled next to him and gently began to clean his face with a wet cloth, that being all they had available. "He's safe. He got away just as the Delanceys were coming for him."

"Well, if ya do see 'im again," Race replied, a cigar hanging loosely from his mouth. "Tell 'im the King of New York misses him," he said with a grin as he eyed the newspaper. "Front page news?"

"Because of me," she responded with a laugh. "And I hate to burst your bubble, but I think I'm the King of New York," she said teasingly. "But I'll tell him that you all want your leader back."

Katherine's words created an abrupt chatter between the Newsies, one that broke the silence completely. Glad she could help, she nodded as she walked back out, locking the door safely behind her as she headed back towards the house.

Passing the refuge on the way over, she heard a familiar grunt. One that was too familiar. Running towards the door of the refuge, she grabbed the keys from her pocket and slowly opened the door, the wave of darkness overtaking her as she was forbidden to be here, child until now. Letting a small gulp pass, the door opened with a quiet creak as she heard a yelp of pain. The same person. Trying to find her way through the dark hallway, she flinched as a door slammed shut. Hiding behind a wall as she eyed Snyder, she took a deep breath of relief when he was going the opposite direction. She immediately followed until she got to the room Snyder had recently been in. As she grabbed the candle right outside his room and lit it, she watched the blaze with complete satisfaction as it warmed her hands.

Not bothering to knock, she debated on what key it was, frantically rushing when she saw another candle's gleam through the hallway. After she found it, she unlocked the door just in time as she opened it and closed it behind her, her heart racing before looking at Jack wide-eyed.


	3. Taken

_**Author's note: Hey! I hope everyone's enjoying this so far! This is definitely one of the longer chapters, but there's still much more! I'll probably end up posting once a week. Thanks for reading!**_

_** -Hayley**_

Jack laid on the floor, his body more beaten than the previous looks of him. The bruises that were already there before were immediately covered with ripe new bruises. His eye was swollen shut and he was weak. So weak the only movement that was visible was a small jump from his body as Katherine entered. He looked terrified. The shadow across his face casted out an even darker side than she had ever seen before in her life. He looked so close, yet so far. This wasn't the jack she knew and she was sure as hell going to kill Snyder for hurting him this bad.

The hopeful look in her eyes was filled with absolute desperation at this point. Desperate for him to keep his eyes open. Desperate that no matter what, he wouldn't go near the light. "Jack," was all the mustered out of her breathless throat as she walked towards him, a tear forming out of the side of her eye as she sat on her knees next to him, putting down the candle. "Focus on me, okay?"

Asking that simple question got Jack to move even closer against the wall. "P-Plumbs," was all he was capable of saying as he weakly reached for her hand. "Out," he murmured quietly as his head flopped to the other side of the floor, that being all the strength he had. The odd thing about Jack was that he was willing to put everything ahead of him. Even if he knew what could kill him, he would follow a different path to make sure that everyone else was alright.

Knowing she had to stay strong for Jack's sake, she shook her head as she grabbed his hand, rubbing the back of it softly with her thumb. "I'm not leaving. Not when I don't know what's going to happen to you. It's not happening." Having the feeling he felt calmer around her, she realized she was still clutching the cloth from the lodge as she warned Jack that it might hurt before using whatever was available to clean him up.

If the cloth hurt him, Jack showed absolutely no sign of pain as he used Katherine arms to sit himself up against the corner, gazing softly in her eyes.

She gently pushed a strand of hair out of Jack's face as her main focus was to make sure nothing got infected. Using the cloth to clean up a bit of blood off of his forehead, she noticed the gaze and couldn't help but smile. "What's that for?" she asked quietly as she continued cleaning him up, not used to genuine affection.

"Your eyes," he mumbled softly as his head tilted ever so slightly. "I's seen them in the light. They melt inta golden rays, almost as bright as the sun."

"Oh, well, thanks, I guess," she responded quietly as she looked back into his. Thinking it was just a flirting technique and not an actual compliment, she wasn't sure how to respond. The problem was, it took nothing but force to pull away from his soft gaze. "The Newsies miss you," she affirmed as Jack looked at her confused.

"Who?" he questioned before wincing in pain when she had hit a tender spot.

"Sorry," she responded quickly. "And the Newsies?" She whispered before pausing. "What? A few too many knocks to the head?" she joked, that being how she dealt with serious situations. After realizing how that sounded, she apologized again before putting a gentle hand to his forehead, noticing how unnaturally pale he appeared. "When's the last time you've eaten?"

"I's...don't rememba," he murmured, scratching his head. "All i's know is that your name is Plumba," he spoke before pausing as he tried to stand up. "And Crutchie's 'ere. I's gotta go save 'im."

"No, you don't," she responded quickly as she carefully sat him back down. He lost his memory. Everything that he thought he knew, she'd have to explain again. But what if she left out something important? "Crutchie's a Newsie," she started, "And so is everyone you work with. Hopefully this is a short term thing, but basically, the strike failed. When you escaped, someone must've taken and caught you, therefore how you ended up here," she started before going on a rant on the biggest points that Jack needed to remember.

Listening, about halfway through he stopped and took notice of Katherine's locket. "Who gave ya that?"

"Oh," she acknowledged, looking down at her locket. "My mother, actually," she whispered, not being able to help but smile. "She died when i was young," she continued as she gave him a small glance. "But it doesn't matter."

"Sure it does," he mumbled as he moved closer to her carefully, putting a hand under his chin to show he was listening. "Tell me 'bout 'er."

"There's not much to tell," she admitted, although not being able to help but let out a small laugh as she noticed Jack's grin. As much as she hated to admit it, something felt...different when she was around him. "Alright, she used to review shows for the New York Sun like I do. She always wanted to be a reporter, but knew she would get hurt if she stood up for what she believed in, only because she was a girl. She always saw the best in people, though. Always believed that you have to stand up for what's right. She wrote me a note, actually. Since I was a child, my father kept it safe. I didn't know it existed until a couple of weeks ago. 'Being boss doesn't mean you have all the answers," she quoted, "just the brains to recognize the right one when you hear it.'" As she paused to let a drop of water fall down her face, Jack moved directly in front of her as he put a gentle hand on her cheek, gently wiping away the tear off of her face as he looked at her genuinely. Noticing her look down, he put a soft finger under her chin as he tilted her chin up enough to where they were making direct eye contact.

"Your motha is just as amazing and talented as yous," he said softly with a small nod. "But let me tell ya somethin' ya don't know. Ya know why i's get lost in your eyes? It's 'cause i's ain't neva thought I'd see such passion and spirit in a woman like yourself. Ya deserve the woild, Plumba. And ya ain't eva gonna stop 'till ya get it."

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. All of her life she's been told she wasn't good enough. That whatever she did would never matter. Yet, Jack saw her differently. Unsure of what to believe, she was about to say something before flinching when she heard the door and getting in front of Jack protectively. Jack thought differently as he grabbed Katherine's arm out of pure instinct.

Morris gave them both a glare. Katherine gulped but tried her hardest to stay strong as she remained sitting in front of Jack. "What do you want?" she muttered, slight shakiness behind her voice as she tried her hardest to remain confident.

"Yous," he muttered darkly as he pulled Katherine up and pinned her to the wall. Desperately needing comfort, he kissed Katherine passionately as she used all of her strength in attempt to escape but failed miserably. "Kiss me back or you'll regret it," he whispered in her ear, trying to get in her head. "Ya ain't nothin' but a mistake. Someone like ya don't deserve what they got." He looked at Jack, an evil glint in his eyes. "And if ya try ta stop me, I'll make it even woise for both of ya."

As the words hit her hard, she slowly began to kiss him back. Not at all used to it but something she'd have to deal with for the rest of her life, she felt herself give in as he pulled her close to himself, making her tense up in pain. "This is wrong. We both know it. You along with everyone else believe that girls are just objects. That we don't need a workplace," she responded bitterly as she groaned with frustration. "And, God, I'd rather be with someone who actually cares-" Stopping immediately as she had noticed his ice cold stare, weakness took over her as she gave him a hesitating nod. "I'll do what you want."

"That a girl," he whispered before shoving her towards Jack. "Ya got a half hour," he muttered with a small chuckle as he went out of the room, slamming the door hard as the sound of the lock made both Jack and Katherine flinch.

Katherine shook her head, her entire self shaking as she hugged her knees tightly. This was what she was used to. This relationship was going to be the one to kill her. "J-Jack, I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, feeling like the world was being weighed down on her shoulders.

"C'mere," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He put his head on her shoulder as he kept a comforting grip around her stomach. "I's wont let anythin' 'appen ta ya," he murmured softly as he grabbed her hand and eyed the ring. "I'll 'elp ya outa this, but i's need ta know why ya's in this situation in the first place. I'm not upset with ya, just worried," he reassured as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, just like she did to him.

Feeling more relaxed in his grip than she had been in forever, she leaned her body gently against his as she felt her eyes start to close. "I'm...engaged. Getting married as soon as my father wants me to," she whispered. "It's not my choice, but this...this is how my life turned out to be. Morris hurts me, Jack. And I'm terrified. Terrified I won't live to see the next day."

As her shaking began to slow, Jack held her closer and tighter to himself as his fingers barely grazed the bruises on her arms. "That's 'ow 'e 'urt ya so bad durin' the strike," he responded almost inaudible as he felt his memory begin to come back. "Morris knew your weaknesses."

She gave him a small, weak nod. "He's threatened to kill everyone I care about because he knows it would hurt me more than anything."

The room fell silent. Jack had always felt the same way. He was willing to do whatever he could to make sure those newsies were all right.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked drawling out his words as he spoke, figuring he already knew the answer. Unfortunately, the answer hurt him more than most of the things he had heard in his life.

"I don't know," she responded. "If I don't know what love is, how am I supposed to know if I love him?"

Jack felt his heart shatter from sympathy. Off of first instinct with her, he thought of her as just another pretty face. But the more he found out, the more he started to gain feelings for the girl he called Plumber.

As the room fell silent once more, the shiver of sudden coldness went through Jack's spine before Katherine moved closer to him, mainly to keep him warm. "Don't feel bad," she mumbled. "God, please don't feel bad. You're the first person I've told and I'm praying you'll be the last."

The warmness of Katherine began to take over him as he gently kissed her head. "We'll get ya outa this, okay? I's promise," he murmured quietly as his eyes started to close.

"Jack?" she whispered, automatically taking a turn for the worst.

"Just tired," he responded softly as he kept Katherine's hand in his. "No matta what 'appens, promise you'll neva leave me."

The serious tone in his voice was obvious, although Katherine slid in a small, quiet laugh. "I promise. As long as you promise me the same thing."

He chuckled lightly, hugging her before the pain began to sink in once again. As he let out a small groan, Katherine slowly took his arms off from around her as she faced him concerned.

"What hurts? Let me see if I can help."

"I's ain't 'urtin'. I's fine," he responded stubbornly.

Knowing he was hiding something, she made complete eye contact with him. "Tell me."

As he was trapped in her gaze, he hovered a hand right over his stomach.

She pulled up his shirt cautiously and looked at his stomach wide-eyed. "Jack...you didn't tell me."

"And i's wasn't plannin' ta," he murmured.

Scratches, bruises, and burns were pasted all around his stomach. Whatever Snyder had done, it had caused him more pain than he had been in in his entire life, and that was saying a lot. Hearing the soft drip of water coming from a leaking pipe in the ceiling, she attempted to get the cloth as wet as possible as she held it gently to his stomach. "Jack, I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

Just as the cloth was being put on him, he winced in pain, grabbing Katherine's arm tightly as he shook his head. "Ain't wantin' ya ta worry."

"Yeah, well, you're worrying me right now," she muttered more bitterly than intended before biting her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

Not affected by the tone, he began to sweat at the amount of pain, his hands were shaky as he leaned his head against the wall. "We need ta get ya outa 'ere 'fore Snyda lays a 'and on yous."

"This isn't about me, Jack," she whispered seriously. "I know why you're saying this, because I'm the same way. But I've never seen you like this. You need a hospital."

"Jack Kelly ain't needin' no 'ospital," he said with a scoff, only causing him more pain as he looked at Katherine desperately.

"Jack Kelly doesn't know the difference between fantasy and reality," she murmured. Sitting across from him, she gazed into his eyes. "Just focus on me," she said a bit softer as she knew he needed it.

Relaxing ever so slowly, he focused on Katherine, somehow feeling the pain begin to melt away. As Katherine sat up slightly, she began to move the cloth away as she gave him a genuine smile. "See? Not so-"

Before she had a chance to finish speaking, Jack forced himself to regain his usual posture as he wrapped a gentle arm around Katherine's waist and gave her a soft, meaningful kiss.

Katherine jumped, as she was not expecting it. Whatever this feeling was inside of her, she never wanted it to end as she placed a light hand on his cheek and smiled as she began to kiss him back. She immediately went wide eyed as she realized what she was doing and pulled away, shaking her head. "Morris-"

"Ain't here," Jack replied in complete shock as he touched his lips. "Damn, Plumba," he said with a small chuckle. "No wonda Morris wants ya all ta 'imself."

"He's going to kill me," she said quickly as she looked at Jack. "Or worse, he'll kill you."

"'ey, ey," he whispered, her tone genuinely worrying him. "Nothin's gonna 'appen ta us. And if somethin' does, ya's smart. You'll find a way outta-"

"And what about you?" she interrupted quickly. "I'm not leaving you."

Letting the silence pass, he placed a gentle hand on her cheek as he caressed her face with his thumb. "I's always find a way out. As long as we's got each other's back, we's gonna be fine," Jack responded quietly with a confident smile.

Seeing his confidence opened Katherine's eyes to what was possible. He was someone who seemed to believe in her without a doubt in his mind. Someone who had been abused by someone else who thought had more powers because he was richer than Jack ever could be. But most importantly, he showed her what it meant to care. To feel...loved. As her mind wandered across the different possibilities on what could happen, it always ended back to Jack. Jack... The one who showed her true power didn't come from money, but rather from the protection of one's heart. She had soon found herself being wrapped in Jack's arms. The arms that kept her safe. The ones that were so badly bruised and beaten, she couldn't help but quickly rub her watery eyes with the back of her hands as she looked up at Jack. "You don't deserve this. No one does. Jack, I know how to win this. We just have to-"

And with that, she was immediately stopped. The room was silenced as they stared up at Snyder. Jack subconsciously moved in front of Katherine. It was obvious from the pounding of Jack's heart that he was worried. Really worried. But not for his own sake.

As Jack felt the pressure of pain blowing through his stomach when he was pushed brutally from Katherine, his defense grew as he attempted to give Snyder a hard blow to the face. But before he knew it...she was gone. There was a pang of guilt and hurt, and he would never forgive himself for not trying harder. Not trying faster. Not doing everything he possibly could to the absolute extent of dying in the process. Standing up, he clutched his stomach as he limped to the door, his eyes filled with tears for the one he loved. He was going to do whatever he could to get out of here, maybe even out of New York. The pain increased as he was soon found leaning against the wall. All that was surrounding him was blackness. Katherine was his light in his dark little world, and he refused to admit it. He refused to admit that he needed someone like her in his life. Someone who believed in him and was willing to do absolutely everything she could to comfort him. His eyes no longer grew from fright of Snyder's existence...but rather from anger. As his feet gave away beneath him, he fell to the floor, his hands grasping the ground as he was immediately cut by a gold object. Putting his thumb over his palm to stop the bleeding, he soon found himself grinning as he picked the small piece up, the light from the candle casting a gleam over the gold. A key.

Too anger-fueled to think about the consequences, he wrestled with the lock before hearing the click, the one that had terrified him hours ago. The bright light was gleaming luringly towards the boy who never though he'd see the light of day again. As his breathing increased, he clung onto anything that was near him for balance. The effort he used to keep himself up was all because of those two kids. The two people he couldn't afford to lose in his life. Making sure to stay as quiet as possible, he slowly made his way through the obscure hallway, his eyes filled with worry for the poor kids that were forced to suffer the same fate he did.

When Jack had his mind set on something, he never let it go. It was as if nothing could distract him from the reason he was here. Each step he took was like nails poking him from every inch of his body, but that didn't matter to him. His goal: Find Katherine and Crutchie and do everything it takes to get them out of there.


	4. The World: Part 1

_**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 4 as promised! There are two parts to this, which I will most likely post tomorrow if I have the time. This two-parter is mainly fluff with a bit of angst, so I hope you enjoy it! Trust me, you'll be in for a bumpy ride.**_

_**-Hayley**_

"What is this?" came the oh-so-familiar voice of Joseph Pulitzer as Katherine ended up back at The World. "A modern-day David is poised to take on the rich and powerful Goliath. With the swagger of one twice his age, armed with nothing more than a few nuggets of truth, Jack Kelly stands ready to face the behemoth Pulitzer." Pulitzer's quote in reference to her report created a small, proud look on her face as she continued to have her head faced down.

"It doesn't matter," she said softly, a sudden wave of courage pounding in her chest as she looked up at him slightly. "You had me blacklisted from every news desk in town," she murmured bitterly before stopping herself from going any further, as she wasn't sure how her own father was going to react.

"You know, I was rather proud of you," he responded as he paced the room, keeping a firm eye on Katherine who once again had her eyes locked to the ground. "You could've had a life of wealth and leisure without working a day in your life, Sweetheart." The way he had spoke brought goosebumps down her arms. "But yet, here you are. Writing a report-" he paused, slamming the report on the table, "-against me."

Feeling every emotion inside of her, she wanted so desperately to let it out. To tell her own father that it wasn't just about the strike, but that it was about the discrimination against every person, dead or alive. But God, she didn't want to know what was going to happen to her if she tried to speak up against her father, so here she was. Keeping every feeling inside her body tense as her heart raced and her mind thought. Thought about the possibilities she was capable of, and she was sure as hell going to prove to her father that one day, she was going to make a difference.

"Father" she whispered calmly, nervously messing with her engagement ring as a natural habit of hers. "You have to call Snyder off. Jack's done nothing wrong," she said quite seriously as Pulitzer gave her an icy stare, making her cringe up slightly.

"That bastard isn't going anywhere. Snyder told me he's a thief. An escaped convict."

"Snyder hurt him so badly, he couldn't even go to the door!" she exclaimed, obviously pissed off.

As Pulitzer narrowed his eyes, he walked towards her, almost as if he was still a soldier fighting in a war. His steps were even and precise. Each step taken made Katherine feel slightly tenser. "If I ever find you try to help him, I'll make sure you end up in the same place as your mother. Got it?"

She nodded hesitantly as she genuinely had no clue what to do. She left the key. Whatever Jack had done with it, she knew it wasn't going to stop worrying her.

Hearing footsteps, Pulitzer immediately made her sit as he turned her chair around. There were no words to describe the emotions flooding through her veins as she obeyed, knowing she couldn't be the one to anger Pulitzer.

"The Delancey brothers," Pulitzer had started saying, a natural tendency to announce who it was just to infuriate Katherine even more, or so she thought. "And look who else: Jack Kelly." At those exact words, her face went pale as she got out of the chair, and faced them, a stern hand on the chair as she felt like falling.

The Delancey brothers had a death grip on Jack's arms. No matter how hard he struggled, the pain was too much. Noticing Katherine, his eyes went wide as he struggled harder, the already tight grip on his arms making him wince in pain as they became tighter.

"Found 'im near Crutchie," appeared the voice of Oscar Delancey, making the air around them all seem compacted as Katherine gave Jack a concerned look. "Woulda went ta Snyda but Kelly 'ere said he needed ta make a deal wit' ya." As this was said, they shoved Jack hard towards the ground as Katherine ran to him, her hands automatically on his cheeks as she looked for any sign of suffering in his eyes.

Shaking off any pain he previously had, he pressed his hands against the back of her neck as he gently leaned his forehead against hers. The sudden touch made Katherine loosen as she tried to help Jack breathe normally, telling him to focus on his breathing and nothing more.

"Nothing's going to get in the way of us," she had started, keeping her complete attention on Jack. "Not my father, not Morris, not anyone. And hey, no matter what happens, i'll be here backing you up, got it?"

With just a nod and no spoken answer from Jack, a grip on her shoulder made Katherine flinch as she slowly closed her eyes. She pressed a soft kiss to Jack's forehead before standing up and turning towards the familiar grip. And with that, she was kissed, not lovingly but harshly. Her blood boiled, knowing Morris wasn't doing this because he wanted to, but rather because he needed the attention from Jack. Her breathing was steady as she kissed him back more passionately than ever before, before shoving Morris back with as much strength as she could bear and punching him roughly around the face.

Out of complete shock, he stumbled back and held his now-broken nose. "Wow, Miss Pulitza," he chuckled, wiping the blood off with the back of his hand. "Ya made me bleed. And ya know 'ow much i's love ta bleed."

Pulitzer...the only thought in Jack's mind as he stood up and gave Katherine a glare. One that made her feel unbelievably heartbroken. As Katherine was about to stay something, Jack turned away from her and held out a hand, one that visibly brought her to feel complete distress.

As Morris smirked, knowing he'd still done his job well, Pulitzer dismissed them as he stood in front of Katherine, his eyes gleaming towards Jack. "Yes...my daughter. You might wonder, why the nom de plume? Why doesn't my daughter work for me?" The rhetorical questions caused both Katherine and Jack to stay silent.

"Jack, I didn't mean-" were the first words out of Katherine's mouth as she was soon cut off by Pulitzer.

"You had to have seen this coming," he spoke, each letter articulated in a meaningful statement.

"W-why didn't ya tell me?" he mouthed to Katherine as Pulitzer had gone back to his desk to read over the report. The closer Katherine walked to Jack, the further he walked away.

It was silent for a moment. The more she learned about Jack, the more she felt connected. Something was, and always had been, different around Jack. And now...now she felt it was over. Like the spark was just a one-time thing.

"And you wonder why you're engaged to someone I chose for you..." Pulitzer spoke, looking up slightly from the report. "Because I know what it feels like to have your heart broken."

As time felt like it stopped, words flooded her mind, yet she felt as if she couldn't speak. "Jack," she started, her voice growing softer as she struggled to find the words. This light. This feeling inside her. She finally knew what it was. She had since the very first kiss. "I love you."

The final words she had said hit jack like a knife right through the heart as had fallen harshly on his knees, groaning in pain Katherine was too late in catching him. Not knowing what to say or do, she had leaned him against the wall. As he let out a small cough, Katherine went as fast as her legs could possibly take her to go get water for Jack, coming back in a little under a minute. After doing so, she had made sure to keep two fingers pressed against his neck, keeping a careful track of his pulse. Making sure the water got down his sore throat, she had attempted to help him stand as she noticed him stumble, that making her grip tighter around him.

"Whoa, easy," she whispered, her voice surprisingly soft. No matter how scared she was, she couldn't let it get in the way of making sure he was all right. She had wrapped Jack's arm around her own neck to keep him steady as Jack had also made sure not to lean his entire body against Katherine, not caring how much it hurt.

Knowing they couldn't afford a hospital, Katherine had put a light pressure on his back. "Follow me," she mouthed. Pulitzer, being too distracted by work, didn't seem to notice them leave as Katherine took Jack to her apartment. Sitting Jack down, she went to the kitchen and grabbed Jack some water and food. Not knowing how much more she could take, Jack ignored the food and water for himself as he laid Katherine on the bed slowly, assuming that she needed him more than anything.


	5. The World: Part 2

_**Author's note: Part 2 as promised! So this entire fanfic has become longer than I originally had planned. I'll probably post more frequently this week, and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**-Hayley**_

The gentle grip made Katherine insecure as she couldn't help but grip onto Jack's arm indecisively. So much concern showed on Jack's face, but he couldn't help but smile lightly.

"That was a really brave move ya made," he said, brushing the hair lovingly out of her face as he kissed her forehead softly. "And when i's said I'll neva leave ya, i's meant it."

There was something so genuine about his tone that made her feel comforted. Like the world and everyone in it could never outweigh how much she cared about this boy and vice versa. As he lifted her head up slowly to try and get some water down her throat, she felt her skin tone going back to normal as she was laid back down. There were no words for how weak she felt, both from complete exhaustion, but also from worrying about her love. Once she had gained enough strength to sit up, she motioned Jack to get some more water, not for her but for him. Handing him some food and eating an apple for herself, she found herself just looking at him. So much wonder filled his eyes as hers were full of complete admiration. "Tell me more about yourself," she found herself saying as she took a small bite out of the apple. It was no wonder why she was so skinny, even though her life was supposedly filled with riches.

Refusing the food was easy for Jack as he shook his head stubbornly. But noticing Katherine's uneasiness, he began eating. When she asked the questions, his taste buds were fulfilled as he forced himself to swallow the large amount of food he stuffed in his mouth. He cleared his voice as he offered a small shrug. "I's ain't sure what ya want me ta say-"

"Everything," she replied genuinely.

"Oh, well," he responded, letting out a small cough before noticing the interested and genuine look in Katherine's eyes and giving her a playful grin. "What?"

"Nothing," she said in a teasing tone before motioning him to go on.

"Well, my fatha...years of rotten jobs stomped on by bosses. And when they finally broke 'im, they-they tossed him to the curb, just like yesterday's pape. My motha...ditched me for some otha a-" He cut himself off as he felt a hand on his arm, looking up to see that Katherine had moved closer to him and was listening so intently, like her life depended on it. "So i's ended up wit' Snyda," he whispered, knowing he hadn't told anyone accept Crutchie what he was about to tell her then. "Snyda abused me and i's ended up in the refuge for multiple occasions. Stealing anythin' i's could find, runnin'-"

"You stole to feed those boys, didn't you?"

How did she know about that? "What the 'ell is ya talkin' 'bout?"

"I went to the lodging house...the newsies had nothing. And the refuge... That's really what it's like in there? I passed most of the rooms on the way over. Three to a bed, rats everywhere, and vermin..."

"What? A little different than 'ow yous were raised?" he chuckled, the tease in his voice obvious.

She rolled her eyes playfully before biting her lip.

"Sorry for interrupting. Continue."

"I's knew i's needed ta get outta there. So that's exactly what i's did. Found myself a job that don't pay for nothin' and the penthouse...well, i's stay there ta escape from life on the streets," he said adjusting his hat slightly. "When your-Pulitza raised the price of papes, we's already couldn't afford it. I's guess I'm glad that 'e 'as a daughta like yous, or else we's screwed," he responded giving her a gentle nudge, making himself wince.

Standing up to grab a warm cloth and alcohol, knowing she needed to clean the wounds properly, Jack eyed her to make sure she was okay. She warned him that it might hurt, but also told him to keep talking to take his mind off of it. And that's exactly what he did. Sitting across from him, she paid attention on both him and the wounds. Off natural urge, Jack grabbed Katherine's arm, squeezing it softly when he felt pain as he continued talking.

After an hour or so had passed, Jack had stood up and grabbed another cloth as he poured the alcohol on it, cautioning Katherine to stay still. As she wasn't used to it, she flinched a bit more than Jack had, but couldn't stop herself from letting a small smile sneak onto her face. "I've never seen someone care so much."

Wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, he couldn't help but give her a grin. "Yeah? How so?" he asked softly as he playfully pressed her down on the bed before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and helping her up.

"I hate you," she said laughing as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, making Jack drop the cloth as he hugged her back. Not feeling the strength to pull away, she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" he mumbled, his fingers gently trailing her back.

"For believing in me."

For the first time in a while, he felt himself begin to relax, focusing on just being with her. The sky began to grow dim as they pulled away, their hands holding each other's as the silence continued before Jack's voice broke it. "I neva planned on someone like yous."

"What?" Katherine had asked, genuinely confused.

"I's serious," he responded, studying her expression. "When i's tried ta sell ya a pape, i's was just bein' flirty. But seein' ya sittin' 'ere, lookin' like...that," he said, eyeing her up and down. "Katherine, i's love ya."

The knot in her stomach loosened as she looked at him, a wide grin over her face. That was the first time he had ever called her by her first name. That's when she knew he meant it. That he saw her as something other than just a reporter or Pulitzer's daughter. He saw her as Katherine. Her eyes lit up as she embraced him lovingly, her heart feeling like it could explode any minute as she whispered, "I love you too."

There were no words to describe the genuineness between the two. The connection. As they talked for a bit more, laughing, teasing, smiling, they found each other lying next to each other and looking up at the ceiling. Jack snuggled his head into the crook of Katherine's neck, causing her to laugh and gently kiss his forehead as she wrapped her arms around him adoringly.

He let out a small yawn, instantly warmed by her arms as he blinked tiredly. "Do yous need anythin'?"

"No," she responded, softly running her fingers through his hair. "Do you?"

"I've got all I's need right 'ere" was his response as he pulled away slightly from her grip to grab her hand tightly. "Do ya trust me?"

"Of course I do," she responded muffled as she looked at him confused. "Why?"

Sitting both himself and Katherine up, he massaged the back of her hand gently, gazing at her for a moment. "I's neva said this out loud, but sometimes I just-I get scared. And then I see you again and it's like I'm...protected. Seems unreal, you don't know. Seein' me in your eyes is a prize I ain't neva expected. Makes me feel...what's the woid? Connected. Most things they are what they are. So why don't I's pick up and go? And then i see you again-"

He noticed Katherine's tears. The tears that used to show how hurt and scared she was now only happening because of the authentic words that she heard come out of his mouth. He wiped her tears away, sliding the engagement ring from Morris off of her finger as he looked at her as if in a daze. As if she was his Santa Fe.

In ways, she felt like she was no longer chained down, yet her breathing became heavier. 'What if' questions surrounded her before she stared into Jack's eyes.

Noticing the off way she was acting, he put the ring slowly in his own pocket, knowing if she needed it back, he wasn't going to stop her. As he embraced her tightly, he murmured "Trust me" in her ear, making her smile as she relaxed and hugged him back.

Breaking away from Morris was harder than she could ever imagine it to be. But if she was forced to marry Morris, she was damn sure she was going to go immediately back to Jack. Pulling away slowly, just to help lay Jack back down again, Jack pulled her softly down next to her as he gently kissed her face, the grin and giggle making Jack smile as he held her close.

"No matta what 'appens, I'll be right 'ere backin' ya up, got it?" Jack questioned seriously, feeling himself become drowsy as he looked at her, eyes half opened half closed.

"Got it," was her soft response as grabbed Jack's hand. Jack intertwined their fingers which made her grin as she gently kiss his hand. "Goodnight, Kelly."

"G'night, Plumba," he murmured before Katherine blew out the bedside candle. And with that, the room became dark once more.


	6. Finally Home

As the grip on Jack's hand became weaker, Katherine felt her body start to shut down naturally. Opening her eyes to the clock on the wall, she internally groaned as she instantaneously unwrapped his fingers that were so stubborn on her hand as she stood up, a quick wave of dizziness making her so desperately want to close her eyes again.

Jack twisted and turned in his sleep. It was as if his sixth sense could tell Katherine wasn't there. He instantly shot up in his bed thinking something bad had happened to her before relaxing slightly as his rubbed his eyes. "'ey, where ya goin'?" he mumbled, obviously exhausted as he eyed her concerned.

"I'm just going to work," she whispered, sitting down next to him and putting a finger to his lips. "And before you ask, no I don't have a choice. You're forgetting I don't work for my father. I'll be fine," she reassured as she removed her finger and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He attempted to kiss her back before pouting teasingly. "I've got woik in an hour. Let me 'elp ya get ready, yeah?"

She heavily hesitated, knowing the last person who should be going to work was Jack. "No, actually. I can do it myself. You'll distract me," she said with a nod.

"Everyone needs a distraction," he replied as he gave her a playful wink.

"You want to be useful? Fine," she proclaimed. "Get yourself some water and get back to sleep."

He chewed on his lip for a moment before doing what she had said, grabbing her some fruit and a water as well. She was never the one to usually eat breakfast. Her entire life was in acceleration. As he placed it on the table noticing the rush, he grabbed her arm just as she was about to leave. "They can wait a bit. Plumba, I's gonna be worried unless i's know ya've eaten somethin'." His stubborn attitude made her internally groan as she stared at him.

This was...weird for her. Since her mother had passed, Pulitzer was focused on his work and Katherine was focused on hers. Not even Morris was concerned about her well-being, no matter how they felt around each other. Before she could stop him, she felt herself being seated by Jack as she took a small bite of a plum. "You need-"

But before she could finish, Jack got some breakfast of his own, knowing he couldn't take care of Katherine if he couldn't take care of himself. "Maybe ya should skip today," he breathed.

"Yous still ain't 100% sure and i's be betta off knowin' that Morris ain't gonna 'urt ya when yous is gone."

"Jack we need the money," she responded, her voice fading out to nothing above a light mumble.

"One day," he answered, holding up a finger as he gave her a heartfelt glance.

"Then you too" was the only response she gave as he nodded. "And we'll make sure nothing's happened to those newsies."

"And Crutchie..." he said his voice trailing off as he stood up, anger filling his eyes. "Crutchie! 'e's probably dead right now! Plumba, ya stay 'ere."

"No," she denied, a serious tone obvious in her voice as she grabbed his arm. "You're going to get yourself killed. He has a key. Why do you think I wanted Snyder to take me down that hallway? We'll get him out, I promise."

The comfort from her words put his mind to rest as he shook away from her grip.

"Trust me."

Pulling her slowly close to himself, he placed a hand on her neck, gently massaging it as he looked at her. "I's do,"

"Good." The pressure from Jack's hand made her feel relaxed against his grip. She couldn't muster out any words as she leaned against him softly. Noticing her eyes slowly began to close, he carefully led her back to the bed as he laid her down. "Ya didn't get any sleep, did ya?"

"Never do," she replied with a laugh as she looked up at Jack, a weak smile on her face. "You don't have to do this. You need sleep more than I do."

"Stop talkin' and close your eyes. I's ain't goin' nowhere," he said softly, kneeling beside the bed as he caressed her forehead gently with his thumb, getting the hair off her eyes in the process.

As she tried to force her eyes to stay open, Jack must've noticed as he climbed into bed right next to her. Kissing her temple and grabbing her hand, it was easy to tell when she was finally passed out. He looked at her lovingly, there for when she woke up.

A couple of hours later, her eyes started to open. She blinked quickly against the light as she sat up, holding her head. She couldn't remember the last time she slept and now she knew why.

"Where am I?"

Jack was able to get some sleep too as he gave her a light smile. "'ome. Ya were out for a bit. Need me ta make ya some coffee?"

She gave a grateful smile to Jack as she nodded. He must've known her well for it to already have been made, the color of it almost matching her eyes exactly. The smell and the burning sensation around her hands showed her that this was something she needed in her daily life. That quick punch of caffeine in order to be on a never-ending life cycle. As she took a couple of sips of the drink, she stood up and slowly began to get ready. "I'll grab the water, you grab the food," she said, motioning to several loaves of bread as she put on her jacket, her bouncy red curls falling about halfway down her back.

Jack couldn't help but admire Katherine for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding. "'ey, yeah, sure," he responded as he helped to grab the food. "Ya know the lodging 'ouse is a bit far from 'ere, don't ya?"

"I know. That's why we're taking a carriage," she said, turning around to give him a supportive smile, trying not to laugh at his shocked expression. "You've never been in one...have you?"

"Too classy for me," he replied with a chuckle as he stuffed some of the food his paper bag, knowing it was too much to carry by himself.

"Right." After putting her pencil behind her ear and a notepad in her pocket, she carried as many waters as she could, Jack helping to find some room in the bag. After they had all they could carry, they left the apartment and almost immediately got in a carriage. Jack's amused expression brought genuine laughter across her face as she gave him a playful nudge.

"They treat ya like royalty," he exclaimed, looking around in disbelief.

"One of the perks of being Pulitzer's daughter," she whispered, putting a finger to her lips as she smiled.

"Plumba..." he said with a teasing grin before grabbing her arm protectively when the carriage had come to a stop.

"Looks like we're here," she mouthed, shaking her hand loose from the grip, letting out a soft laugh.

"What? Were you scared?"

"Jack Kelly don't get scared," he mumbled stubbornly, raising his eyebrows in complete playfulness at her.

Impatient, Katherine grabbed Jack's hand as they immediately made their way to the lodging house.


	7. Newsies' Lodge

_**Author's Note: Hey! I wasn't planning on posting tonight, but here's the next chapter! The only character I own is Snowflake, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

Stepping back so Jack was the first to open the door, they were greeted with grins and hollers from the Newsies. Taken back from the sudden noise, Katherine continued walking as she eyed everyone curiously. A few seemed to be badly hurt, but Jack didn't seem to notice as a large crowd swarmed around him.

As Albert tickled Jack under his chin with a feather, Jack burst out laughing as he scrunched up, playfully swatting Albert and the feather away. Taking note of the obvious bruises on his skin, Albert frowned. "'ey, Jack. What 'appened?" he asked, causing the rest of the newsies to fall silent as Katherine looked at him empathetically.

"Yeah! And where's Crutchie?" Specs replied, causing the Newsies to talk amongst themselves.

Katherine eyed Jack, not sure how he was going to explain, but she did know one thing: They needed help if they were ever going to get Crutchie out of the refuge.

Not sure what was going to happen when he told them, Jack grabbed Katherine's arm as he slowly pulled her behind himself as a shield of protection. "Alright. Alright!" he said quietly the first time, practically shouting the next time it was spoken as the newsies instantly paid attention to him. "Crutchie's in the refuge."

Gasps traveled through the surrounding air. As Jack gulped and looked away, Katherine put a gentle, encouraging hand on his arm. "That's where we came from," she replied, talking almost as loud as jack had previously been, although her focus entirely on Jack. "We need to get a team together. Preferably one that knows the refuge inside and out. We won't force any of you, but we're going to need help."

"Yeah? And ya got a plan?" came the voice of Racetrack Higgins as he shoved through the crowd and to Jack. His entire body was bruised and it looked to him like he had been in the refuge.

As a natural habit, Jack immediately moved towards Race, Katherine tossing the cloth and alcohol, one of the first things she made sure they had before heading over, to Jack

"Race, what 'appened?" he asked softly, the natural concern for the boy overpowering him as he slowly began to clean Race up, being extra gentle whenever he noticed Race flinching.

"Snyda the spida 'appened," he said with a wink before wincing. "He didn't know where yous were, so i's told 'im a lie. Gave me a soakin' lata on when 'e found out i's was lyin'," he chuckled.

"Race," he muttered, looking up from the cloth as he narrowed his eyes. "Ya shouldn't 'ave lied."

"'ey, it's too late now," he smirked, popping the cigar back in his mouth as he gave him a wink before looking Katherine up and down playfully. "Would ya grab my arm so's I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" he said with a flirty grin as he then sent _her_ a wink.

She was about to snap back before Jack had given her a look, causing her to bite her lip and keep her natural sassy attitude to herself.

"'ands off 'er. She's mine," Jack had responded to Race protectively. As Jack chuckled, he also sent her a wink, Katherine rolling her eyes.

"This is not happening," she mumbled to herself as she looked at the ceiling before giving them a sarcastic grin. "Now that that's out of our way, who's helping Crutchie?"

"I will," came the soft squeak of a young girl's voice. As Katherine looked through the crowd of kids, this one had caught her eye. Snowflake had just pushed enough through the crowd as she could, just to be seen. She wasn't tall...had to be at least three-foot-something. Wasn't too old either.

"What's your name?" replied Katherine's hushed voice as she looked at the girl. Her unnaturally white hair was hidden safely in her cap, a few random strands sneaking out from the front of her cap. It was further down than most of the other newsies. It was only there to help cover a scar from under her eye as fresh blood was noticeable on her lip. She couldn't be any older than 9. Her dark night skin noticeably had a few bruises. Ones that reminded her of her dark past. The reason she wasn't so outgoing as most of the other newsies. She looked at Katherine wide-eyed, hiding slightly behind Jack for protection.

After Jack had finished helping Race, he held the young girl safely in his arms. "Don't worry," he started, whispering only loud enough for the child to hear. "She's ain't gonna 'urt ya. 'ow about ya go introduce yourself and maybe Plumba can 'elp ya get cleaned up, yeah?"

"Yeah," she responded, barely loud enough to be an answer. After Jack had handed her the supplies, she went to Katherine, her hands shaking nervously and her body hesitant. It was obvious she had never seen anyone as wealthy as Katherine, except for Pulitzer, of course.

As Katherine looked at her, it was obvious that she meant no harm. She brought her a piece of the bread and water, handing it to her with a smile. Snowflake ate it in a bite and almost immediately finished the water, not being able to remember the last time food or water had touched her dry, scratchy throat. Holding out her hand as a friendly gesture, Snowflake shook it hesitantly as she handed Katherine the alcohol and cloth. "You've got a name?" she questioned, softening her tone a bit to make sure she didn't scare the kid.

"Snow" was the faint whisper of a voice as she looked up at Katherine, her mind relaxing slightly, but her body always on guard.

Katherine took a deep breath as she used the cloth, being extremely careful so Snowflake didn't see her as a threat. "What's your story?" she asked, putting a kindhearted hand under Snowflake's chin as she cleaned up under her eye, being cautious when she had realized how hurt she was.

Noticing Katherine's reaction, she couldn't help but gulp as she pulled away slyly. "I don't have one," she said a bit louder and more defensive than she had been in the past. Growing up, all she knew was her parents left her on the side of the road. Snyder took her in as his own and she was forced to live with the abuse, not just for her age but her skin color. Thinking about her past made her flinch as she got up and held Katherine's arm, admittedly alarmed.

Katherine directly picked her up and sat her delicately on her lap, holding her warmly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she reassured. "If you have an idea to help get Crutchie out of the refuge, I'm not going to stop you from going. But I promise you Snyder's not going to get near you."

Snowflake nodded but didn't say anything else as she tucked her head away on Katherine's shoulder, Katherine stroking her back comfortably.

Jack looked over at the two girls, not being able to hold back a smile as he grabbed the supplies back from Katherine and gradually started to clean up the other injured kids. He cursed himself under his breath, as he was not able to look out for these kids when he was gone. Just as he was about to finish, he heard a familiar voice.

"I'll go," the used-to-be new kid said with slight confidence as he gave Jack a smile.

"Me too," the young boy said, sneaking up behind Davey and staring at Jack in pure admiration.

"No, Les. The last thing I want you to do is to put yourself in danger," Davey acknowledged, giving Les a serious look.

"'ey, Davey's right, Les," Jack answered. "I's don't want ya puttin' yourself anyway near Snyda. Ya got it?"

"Yeah, I's got it," Les mumbled, the disappointment in his voice obvious as he kicked at the ground.

Katherine noticed the fragile girl fall into a light sleep as she covered her up with a thin blanket. Watching Snowflake shiver, she couldn't stop herself from taking off her own jacket as she laid it smoothly on her and went to the boys. The swollen, previous bruises didn't seem to bother her as she rubbed her arms, trying to act as if the chill of the wind through the door wasn't affecting her.

"Plumba, that ain't a good idea," Jack said watchfully as he kept a secure eye on her.

"Whoa, what happened?" Davey mumbled as he examined her arms carefully, her pulling away almost immediately as she shook her head.

"Can we please just focus on the plan?" she asked reserved as she looked at Jack for help.

He was about to say something but stopped himself as he gave a short nod to Katherine. "If Crutchie 'as the key, we's just need ta make sure 'e gets out safely. And ya brought it ta the right room, didn't ya?" he questioned, needing reassurance.

"Of course I did," she said, eyebrows raised. "Don't start doubting me."

"I's ain't."

"Alright," Davey interrupted. "I'm assuming you two know where his room is." As they both gave a nod, Davey sighed with relief.

"I's know anotha way in," Jack whispered, his voice so soft, none of the other newsies were able to separate the sound from the wind and his voice. "The back entrance. Plumba..." He instantly stopped as he chewed on his lip. "Penthouse. I'll explain what ya need ta do at the penthouse tonight." There was slight uncertainty in her eyes as she looked at him. Deciding it would be best to just go with it, she gave him a shaky smile. "Davey, you's goin' in with me. And Snowflake," he started as he looked over at her before looking back at the group. "She's gonna make sure that we's get out safe."

Debate was secretly hidden in their eyes but knew if they could trust anyone, it would be Jack.

"She's a kid," Davey said, his tone settle. "She can't."

"'ey, it ain't like she's gonna cause 'arm," he responded seriously. "Ya don't know 'er like I's do. She's capable of a lot more than what it looks like."

Jack's response made the small group go quiet. "I'll make sure to tell them that you've gone to The World to give them a piece of their mind!" Les announced with a proud grin as Jack ruffled his hair.

"Yous do that." He chuckled lightly before grabbing Katherine's hand, causing her to jump and hold her breath.

"Sorry" was her immediate answer as her mind snapped back to who it was. In doing so, Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's get ya back to the penthouse," he murmured compassionately before letting go of her hand for a split second. Grabbing the newsies attention, he stated, "We's 'eadin' out for a bit. If any of ya need us when we's out tomorrow, tell Race-"

"Nope, i's comin'," Race chuckled, sucking on the cigar. "I's 'eard ya plan and i's ain't lettin' ya go 'til ya's got a real man on the job," he responded, giving a wink to Katherine.

As Katherine internally groaned, Jack gave a nod to Race. "Alright then. Any last joiners?" he asked as he looked around the room. Seeing no response, he shrugged it off, more relieved than anything that he wouldn't have to be looking out for any more people. "Make sure Snow's okay with this and I'll meet ya at six in the mornin' sharp," he spoke, his voice faint.


	8. A Small Plan

_**Author's Note: Hey, another chapter! Sorry it's taken me a bit to post, but I'm pretty excited to see where this is going. This one is a bit longer, but I thought we needed something sweet before the refuge, so here ya go!**_

He made sure Katherine knew that he was grabbing her hand before taking her to the penthouse. Letting her go up first, he promptly followed her before moving her to where they were facing each other.

As Jack tried to find the way to word it, Katherine ignored the cold as she hugged her knees, praying whatever Jack had to say was nothing too bad.

He grabbed her hand, the warmness from his making hers heat up somewhat. Using his other hand, he pulled out the ring Morris had given her as she looked at it wide-eyed. "Jack, there's got to be another way" ended up being the first words out of her mouth as she looked at him, fear and confusion suddenly in her eyes.

The hatred of seeing her like this made him feel nauseous, yet he couldn't stop himself from lowering the ring as he hugged her tightly, stroking her hair calmly as he held her close to himself. How the hell could he do this to her? "I's will kill 'im for what 'e did ta ya," he said, the words flowing out as if he could feel the pain she was forced to go through. "That's it. Ya ain't doin' it."

"No," she mumbled, forcing herself to pull away from the grip as she looked him precisely in the eyes. "I need to know the plan. Why did you show me that?"

He heavily debated with himself as he tried to word it correctly. How was he supposed to put that ring back on her finger like it didn't mean anything? "I's...I's need ya to distract him." As he spoke, he became breathless as he looked down, glancing up just to be able to see her reaction. "I's know 'e's at the refuge. Probably 'elpin' Snyder-"

"Okay," she responded, much faster than Jack had ever expected. "I'm doing this for Crutchie."

"Plumba," he said before clearing his throat. "Katherine, if it gets bad, ya gotta run."

"Hey." As she spoke, she put a delicate hand on Jack's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. This needs to work. We'll all regret it for the rest of our lives if it doesn't."

Those words put Jack at ease as he pressed a kiss to her hand and tightened the grip on the ring. "As soon as this is ova, we's gettin' rid of it. For good." He couldn't help but watch Katherine's expression as the soft swift of Jack's hand got the ring in place. Not being able to help but wish it wasn't Morris', he gave her a meaningful smile. One that reassured her things were going to be alright.

The weight felt like it was being placed back on her shoulders. Maybe it was finally because she had realized what kind of relationship she had been in. But there was part of her that knew it was because she loved someone else. She loved Jack Kelly and knew that her life would never be the same. Because of this, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Pain was no longer her weakness...it was Jack.

"Somethin's botherin' ya," Jack's voice cut in, making her flinch as she looked back at him, denying him as well as herself.

The pressure built up on her from Jack's intense gaze as she forced herself to look away. "Sorry, it's nothing. I'm just...hoping the plan works out as expected," she said, only telling half of the truth as he nodded, her mind still halfway zoned out.

The easy touch from Jack on Katherine's skin made Jack pull back out of shock. "Ya didn't tell me ya were this cold. Let's get ya inside."

"Jack," she whispered, not budging as she looked at him. "You can't do this. I saw how Snyder was to you, and the truth is, I can't lose you. You've given me something I've never felt... What if he catches all of you? What if Crutchie's just a trap to get you and the other Newsies to Snyder? I'd rather die than have to live without you."

"And ya think that I's is willin' ta give ya up?" he asked in shock. "Plumba, I's ain't gonna let anythin' 'appen," he murmured seriously, cupping her chin with his hand to know he meant it. "We'll be back togatha 'fore ya know it."

She felt her eyes give way as she nodded, knowing there was no other way for the stubborn Jack Kelly to change his mind.

"C'mon." Jack grasped Katherine's arm gently before wrapping a safeguarding arm around her waist as he smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "I's won't let anythin' 'appen ta eitha of us."

She couldn't help but let out a small smile, her face a bright pink as she put her hands gently on his. "Stay at my place for a bit," she said softly as she looked up at him with the same eyes he had fallen in love with since they met.

"What? Plumba i's ain't-"

"I wasn't asking," she said with a teasing grin before taking his hand and heading to the apartment.

**:):):):):):**):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

When they got there, Katherine couldn't help but gaze at Jack affectionately as she grabbed him water. "Anything you need, tell me," she said genuinely before sitting down on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ya too," he responded, wrapping an arm around her neck before chewing on his lip. Gently pushing her up, he made her a coffee and handed her a blanket, making sure to do anything to keep her warm. "'ey, i's really 'ope ya didn't get frostbite," he whispered, eyeing her pale figure cautiously.

"If I say I'm okay, I mean it," she exhaled as she wrapped her fingers weakly around the cup. Feeling the warm sensation of Jack around her again, she couldn't help but let out a small smile of relief as she yawned. "Hey, Jack? You should really get to bed."

Jack, already being half asleep, flinched as he heard the sound of her voice. "Yeah," he murmured drowsily as he rubbed his eyes.

Knowing Jack had already done more than enough, she set the coffee down as she pushed him gradually down on the bed, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. "Wherever you go, I'll be there. Right by your side."

"For sure?" he asked for clarification, although the sound was muffled by how exhausted he was.

"For sure," she responded, mocking his accent playfully as she laid down next to him, the light fading into darkness as they both fell into a light sleep.

Jack was the first one up. It was as if his natural instincts had told him that he needed to make sure to get out of the house. Having a feeling that Katherine would wake up a bit after, he decided to make her breakfast in bed. It wasn't much, considering that he wasn't completely sure how to cook, but it was a small act of kindness that would at least make her smile.

The small groan Katherine had made as she sat up caused Jack to clean his hands off before sitting next to her, putting a light pressure on her shoulders. "Ya okay?" he questioned, gently placing his chin on her shoulder as he gave her a grin.

"I'm...fine. But you're acting weird. What did you do?" she said with a laugh as she stared at him confused.

"Ya just stay right there," he chuckled before grabbing her the breakfast, consisting of fresh fruit and porridge, along with her usual dark coffee. She attempted to bite back a smile as she noticed the red rose right next to it all.

As she looked at him amazed, she bit her lip. "Jack, this is too much. I don't understand why you did this."

He paused for a moment before whispering in her ear, "Because, I's love ya."

His simple answer made her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you. And I love you too."

"Eat up," he said, putting his lips on her soft hand as her face turned pink, struggling to hide a blush. "And 'fore ya ask, I's already ate too," he reassured as he left her for a moment to finish getting ready.

There were no words to describe the way that Jack had made her feel. But it wasn't just because of what he did. It was naturally because of how much love he had shown her. The feeling she had when she knew he would never leave was more than she thought anyone was capable of feeling. As she finished up the breakfast, she wiped her mouth with a napkin before getting herself ready.

With Jack adjusting his cap and Katherine fixing her jacket, he grabbed her hand impatiently before walking to the newsies lodge. They both knew it was a long walk, but they both thought they needed the burst of sun and a breath of fresh air before knowing where they'd be heading to next.

To their surprise, when they entered the door, the small group was already ready to go. As Katherine went to Snowflake to make sure she was serious about going, Jack stayed with the boys until everyone was ready to head out. Little did they know what was going to await them on the other side.


	9. The Grande Escape: Part 1

The goodbyes were what had taken the longest. The feeling of having to let go of their family to go to a living hell. _Living hell._ Anytime any of the Newsies heard those words come out of someone's mouth, they automatically took the turn for the worst. They knew it meant someone was or had been in the refuge, but Jack only saw one alternative: to get Crutchie out of the refuge and keep the team safe.

It was much, much harder than it sounded.

As soon as they reached the creaky steps of the refuge, Snowflake had a death grip on Davey's hand and Race was in such awe his cigar almost fell out of his mouth. He had been here a few times before, yet he never thought he'd ever see the true darkness hidden in the black walls.

Noticing Jack visibly gulp, Katherine had turned him so they were eye to eye. "Don't be worried. You have a plan, so all you have to do is follow it. Get Crutchie out. And if anything happens, yell for me. I'll promise I'll be there."

"Yous don't understand, Ace. If Crutchie's hurt, how am I supposed ta get him out? And Snyder… He has eyes on everything."

"Yeah, well, so does my father. But that didn't stop anything either did it?"

The statement had caused a small chuckle to come from Jack as he had given her one last gaze, taking in every special detail about her. Of course she had flaws like every other person in the world, but she would never understand how the boy she had met and grown to love over the strike ended up seeing past that. And she had always seen the same in him.

Glancing at her lips as if asking permission, Katherine's body had melted into his embrace, taking in his chapped lips against her velvet ones as she smiled. Pulling away as she took another breath, she began to walk before hearing that familiar tone she was so used to coming from Jack.

"Hey, Plumba!"

Stopping to turn back towards Jack, her eyes glistened with hope. The same hope she had since the beginning of the strike. Thank God she never lost that spark, especially with the one who needed it most.

"Stay safe. I's don't want ya promisin' anythin' ya's just gonna take back later."

Knowing he was trying to distract her from leaving his protective glance, she nodded slightly, a small smile on the curve of her lips. "You too."

And with that, she had immediately turned on her heel and headed to the front entrance, her expectations telling her Morris was going to be off of work any moment and come right through those doors.

"Alright, 'ere's the plan," Jack had whispered as he looked at the three who were halfway smirking at him. "What's that for?"

"Nothing" they had all said in unison, Jack eyeing them confused before shrugging it off.

"Davey," Jack murmured, his complete attention on the boy in front of him. "You is gonna be the distraction. Snyda ain't seen ya 'cept for once. Ya ain't a bad kid, just...come up with an excuse."

"What? Why me?" he intervened quickly, his eyes darted towards Jack.

"'e may be smart, but 'e can't lie," Race responded, giving Jack a wink. "It's okays. I'll be able ta 'andle it."

"What? By flirting your way through it?" Snowflake asked with a scoff, her arms folded across her chest as she gave Race a playful glare.

"Oh, well ain't ya such a sweet cheeks," he chuckled, pinching her cheeks childlike before Snowflake slapped his hands away, Jack giving an annoyed grumble.

"Race, you's the distraction. Davey, you's comin' with me. Gettin' Crutchie outta there is gonna be a two-man job."

"What can I do?" Snowflake asked, her soft facial features creating a serious look as Jack had leaned down to get on eye level with her. "You's stayin' right outside the door. If ya think anyone is comin', whistle ta get my attention."

"Got it," she responded as Jack looked at the three of them.

"That goes for the rest of ya too. If somethin' goes bad, I's need ya ta tell me immediately. Don't wait 'cause ya think ya can 'andle it."

With nothing more than a nod, the creaking of the door caused them all to cringe, fully understanding the possibility of the danger and threat level they were entering.

It was dark. The screams through closed doors were muffled from the thickness surrounding them. When the idea of pitch black clicks in your brain, all of a sudden you see things. The hallucinations, the crying, the pain even just one person can endure here. The feeling that no matter what corner you turned, there were shadows. _Someone was watching you._

The small fire gleaming from Race's lighter was still not enough light but to see two steps ahead of you. And that's where they heard it.

It must've been fate to see Cructhie's crutch right outside one of the doors. Jack and the others could barely imagine what both Snyder and the Delanceys had done to him in just the span of a few days.

"Quiet." The jumbling of Race attempting to pick the lock raised suspicions from the other Newsies. Letting out a breath of relief, Race had motioned Davey and Jack inside after finally getting the door unlocked before placing Snowflake exactly where she needed to be. The key was still exactly where Katherine had left it; right at the foot of the door. Going off into a different hallway before making insufferable, obnoxious noise in order to distract the escape, everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Jack was the first to enter, the three boys to a bed, rats everywhere and vermin bringing back memories he wanted so desperately to forget about. Reminding himself why he was here, the young boy had spoken in nothing above a whisper. "Jack."

"Crutchie," he responded back, running next to the crutchless boy. Trying to hide his own tears, Jack took in full view of what had happened to Crutchie.

The rips in his shirt were covered with blood, his eye practically swollen shut. The pale figure of his body obviously showed the two boys he was damaged, but not yet broken. Nothing could ever break Crutchie Morris. "Heya, fellas. Did ya miss me?" His voice was croaky and he had let out a fit of coughs, only making them more concerned as they had helped Cructhie down. Only Snyder would give him the top bunk, knowing there was no possible way to escape from his injuries.

Holding him up carefully, Jack struggled to find the right words to say. He blamed himself for what had happened to Crutchie and nothing could change his mind.

"Ya did get a Palomino, right?" Crutchie asked Jack, a natural butter-like grin plastered

on his face, making Jack just chuckle and shake his head.

"'ey, not today Crutchie," he mumbled, smirking slightly. No matter how bad things could be, Crutchie always found a way to make it better. "Now c'mon. The Newsies is ecstatic ta see ya."

Every step Cructhie took ended up taking a bit more energy and a lot more pain. His grimaces made Jack curse under his breath, Davey eying Jack encouragingly as if to tell him it wasn't his fault. Jack denied his courtesy as he allowed Crutchie's weight to lean mostly towards himself. "Just a few more steps."

After much struggle and Jack trying to stay strong after hearing Crutchie attempting to bite back whimpers, they had finally made it out the door.

But what awaited them was a new challenge that none of them could be prepared for.


	10. The Grande Escape: Part 2

"Jack!" Snowflake had tried to scream, her voice muffled from the harsh pressure against her mouth as her arms were kept uncomfortably behind her back by a police officer. To the left of the entrance, Race had visibly been torn to shreds. His clothing and the obviously swollen bruises under his eye had shown he was in pain, frightened to admit it. Snyder had a firm grip on him, the struggling against his grip making Race wince in pain.

"Davey, stay wit' Crutchie," he whispered seriously, gradually going to Snyder. Jack's eyes were inflamed with fury and frustration as his hands suddenly transformed into tight fists. "Well, if it ain't Snyda the Spida," he began with a scoff.

"Jack Kelly," he muttered, letting go of Race as he approached Jack, an evil glint in his eye. "How about you just make it easy for the both of us and hand yourself over."

"Yeah? And why's would I do that?" he asked with a chuckle before feeling the blade of an object directly against his throat.

Automatically concerned for the others' sake, he strived to get out of his grip, the blade becoming millimeters away from cutting him. "Davey, get the others out," he murmured quickly, not caring what had happened to him as long as his family was okay.

"That ain't how it's gonna work, Kelly," Snyder had said, the grip on his shoulders bringing Jack flashbacks on moments that made him who he was today. "See, I'm not surprised you came right into the hands of our trap." His glare had made Jack cower slightly as his voice brought him back to reality. "Bring her in!"

"Alright, easy," Katherine's voice had muttered courageously before eyeing Jack and the rest of the gang wide-eyed. Finally getting out of Morris' grip, she had run over to Jack, her eyes searching his, the feeling of worry and insecurity overtaking her.

"One more step and he gets it."

Snyder's words had made her cringe as she cautiously began to back away, gulping when she had once again felt Morris' touch. "We's had a plan," Morris had begun, leaning his head on Katherine's shoulder as she remained the strong eye contact with Jack. "And we's also made a challenge. Snyda told me's that yous were gonna be the first ta ditch. That Jack would've wanted ya safe more than anything. And me...well, I's thought different. I's believed that yous' priority would be ta keep Jack and those otha...weaklings out of harm's way."

"But there is a price," Snyder responded ecstatically, a complete change of tone from the previously spoken words. "If I guessed right, Jack and the boys will be right back here with me." Snowflake had scoffed, causing a well-deserved look from Davey.

"And If I's guessed right, Morris started," his lips pressed against Katherine's neck. "Then yous will stay wit' me."

"'Ey, keep your 'ands off of 'er!" Jack had yelled, being stopped by the wince in his throat, caused by a small slice the knife had made against his rough skin.

"Jack, easy." The fear in her eyes became visible, yet her tone of voice didn't seem to match it at all. Instead of being anxious, she had sounded calm. "I'll stay."

"Plumba, ya ain't-"

"You know as well as I do that it's five against one. As you said, you wanted to keep your family safe. Bring them to the lodge, help them get cleaned up. Because I know you, Jack Kelly. And I know you will do anything possible to help those you care about. Please. I can't afford to see you and any of the others back in here. Get the Newsies and get out. And...I love you. Don't forget that." Her voice was quick but soft, every emotion and word she had said bringing heartache. "And it's the same for the rest of you. No matter how much you feel like giving up, don't. There's always going to be someone waiting for you at the end of the finish line."

All of them were completely speechless. The police had carefully lifted his hands away from Snowflake as Davey had held her securely. The feeling of the knife gradually lifted from his throat, Jack had run over and hugged Katherine as protective as he could. "I'll get ya out. I'll find a plan and yous won't 'afta worry 'bout anyone again."

She wanted to say something, yet she didn't feel the strength or resistance to leave Jack's grip. The gentle circles on her back made her smile as she tried to force herself to pull away. As she tried to tell herself she was going to see him again. That there was never going to be an end to Katherine and Jack. So why did she feel so...hopeless. "Jack, promise me something," she began, pulling away to look him seriously in the eyes. "When I leave, get everyone in sight out. They shouldn't be suffering here. I'll distract the boys, but you have to promise me you'll keep yourself safe while looking over your family."

As soon as she attempted to give him one last kiss, Morris had pulled her roughly away, causing her to give a confident nod to Jack. "I believe in you. Don't ever forget that either," she mouthed. By Katherine's look as he attempted to follow them, he watched them leave in plain sight as he whispered a small "I promise. But don't ya give up either" under his breath. He could still hear her rambling voice, what she would do when she was nervous, through the walls. To be fair, she did have an officer, Snyder, and Morris following her. As much as he wanted to go after her, he knew she was right. There were no promises if any of them were going to survive through the refuge again.

Without any hesitation, Jack had ordered Race to sit down, taking his recent injuries into consideration. Jack had begun picking the locks, remembering Katherine's order. "Davey, get outside wit' Crutchie and get a head start. Snowflake, run ahead and tell the others what had happened. We's need a plan of escape for Katherine. Race, I'll help ya as soon as-"

A smirk spread onto his face as he heard the lock unclick, doing this to all of the other doors he could find before helping Race up and guiding him through the door. Not believing he couldn't remember something as simple as water, they were well on the way to the lodge, knowing they still had a few leftovers the others could eat if needed.

Jack Kelly was never to give up on anything, but he knew he couldn't make it on his own with a couple of already beat up Newsies. He needed a plan and he was never going to forgive himself until he had Katherine back and safely in his arms.

Not only did she watch out for the Newsies when Jack couldn't see an alternative, but she had also saved several from the refuge. Their relieved faces as the sunlight hit their skin genuinely made Jack smile.

He would come back as soon as the Newsies were up and running. But for now, he had to deal with the grief of what felt like a loss from death. His heart shattered at her empathy. How she put them before herself? How was he supposed to last _God knows how long_ if he could barely be without her for an hour?

They all knew that this was going to be a long journey.


	11. Forgotten Safety

_**Author's Note: Yeah. You're probably wondering what took me so long. One answer: school. Anyway, thanks for patiently waiting for me and I'm sorry it took so long to answer! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**_

Pulse, fear, darkness, relief… There was only so much these Newsies could take in. The constant reminder of the pain, the winces beneath settle footsteps; the feeling that no matter how far you ran, the bad guys would eventually gang up on you and knock you to the ground, leaving you helpless and alone. Luckily for these kids, the last thing they were capable of was being alone. They were brothers: they stuck together no matter how hard the situation ended up being.

Maybe that was what caused the silence of the Newsies as soon as the lodging door creaked open. They knew what had happened by the mumbling of words too inaudible to understand and the beatings causing welts, bruises, blisters across each of their bodies.

Jack Kelly had lost one of the most important people in his life today. The person he believed in. The one person who had shown him the true power of love. There was something about the way Jack looked when he walked through that door that made every Newsie in the room light up with fear, knowing it was best to leave him be.

Every Newsie that they had taken out of the refuge finally felt secure in this little lodge, but they already knew there wasn't enough room for them to be in there at once. Specs had offered to ask Miss Medda if she would allow visitors to stay at the theatre for a bit, just for enough time to get everyone back on their feet.

"Hey, Les, c'mere," Davey had whispered to his younger brother, who had pulled Davey and Snowflake into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you's safe," he murmured before looking at Snowflake wide-eyed. "What the hell happened ta yous?"

With a serious look from Davey after Les had used 'hell' out of context, Les stood there grinning before his attention was turned back to Snowflake.

Les was right. Snowflakes breathing was definitely uneven, and she looked to be quite a bit shaken up. The thing was, the only way you were able to tell was by looking deep in her eyes and actions. Without any hesitation, Les had wrapped his arms into a warm embrace around Snowflake, who buried her head carefully against Les' shoulder. Visibly beginning to relax when she felt the familiar body around her, she couldn't find herself to pull away as Les had rubbed her back brotherly.

Now usually Albert and Race would be the one to pull pranks on the rest of the Newsies. What could they say? It was human nature. But as soon as Albert noticed how beat up and hurt Race was, he immediately rushed to his side and forced him to sit down.

"What? I suppose ya decided ta have all the fun without me?" Albert chuckled, looking over his bruises as concern swept over his face.

"'Ey, it ain't that bad," he said with a weak chuckle. It was obvious after being with Snyder not once, but twice, had really taken its turn on Race. Right as Albert placed a cloth on his arm, Race had hissed and pulled away, only causing Albert's concern to grow.

But it wasn't long after when Albert had distracted Race enough to clean the wounds, still keeping an extremely careful glance on the boy.

Jack had taken Crutchie over to the farthest bed, whose eyes were protectively on Jack after noticing how pale he looked. "Heya, Jack. You's okay?" he asked concerned, Jack nodding before clearing his voice, unsure of what to say. Emotions, good and bad, filled his head, and it was as if he needed Santa Fe more than ever. But not the place… The person.

"Yeah, Crutch, I's fine. But yous need ta stop worryin' 'bout me and focus on yousself for a change, yeah?"

Letting out a soft chuckle at his response, Crutchie watched Jack closely as he carefully began to clean off the cuts and scratches, causing Crutchie to wince and let out small grunts of pain. Yet, he hid it with a smile.

Now Jack knew Crutchie more than anyone. He knew how he covered up pain, how he was able to talk about any of his experiences with no problems, but also how Crutchie's concern was always on someone other than himself.

Knowing not to reference the refuge for the fear of flashbacks flooding both of their minds and Crutchie noticing Jack's face looking a bit flushed, Crutchie soon found himself focusing on Jack's eyes. For once, they were not filled with normal courage and strength Jack was usually capable of. It appeared he felt beaten, broken, yet relieved as he figured it could've been worse. "You've fallen for her, hey, Jacky?" he asked quietly, his mind drifting away from the pain as he observed Jack.

"Yeah… I've fallen for her alright," he muttered softly. "I's neva believed in love at first sight, yet here she is takin' every bit of my strength ta keep my focus away from her."

After speaking, Crutchie had laid a gentle hand on Jack's arm, as if trying to encourage him that he shouldn't give up and things were going to get better. "Continue talkin' ta me. It might make ya feel betta," he said with a hopeful smile, watching as Jack shook his head.

"No, my focus should be entirely on yous," he responded back, grabbing Crutchie's arm as he stared at his palm. "The hell did Snyda do ta ya?" he asked internally furious, trying to keep his external actions as calm as possible.

"He showed me he cared about me by puttin' his own stamp of approval all ova me," Crutchie responded with a grin. But as soon as flashbacks tumbled back at him, he could feel his hand slowly begin to twitch.

Now Jack was experienced with fixing injuries from a lifetime of abuse. He could remember each beating, each feeling of pain surging through his body after every hit. And because of this, he knew how to help the oddest of situations. Grabbing Crutchie's hand, he massaged his palm with his thumbs, focusing his eyes on any signs of pain from Crutchie. There was a nerve that could eventually cause it to stop.

When Crutchie noticed this, he gave Jack an appreciative nod before allowing Jack to clean the rest of him up. Yet, he couldn't break away from that one question that was swarming his head. "What made ya fall for Kathy?"

Taken away a bit from shock, he chewed on his chapped lip as he attempted to think of an answer. "I don't know. She just has that ability ta make people fall for her, ya know?" he mumbled softly, feeling a bit more relaxed and vulnerable in Crutchie's presence.

"Yeah? What else?"

"She don't see me as someone she could use and toss the next mornin'. She sees me as someone who deeply cares about her, loves her-"

"Well, is she right?" Crutchie asked quietly, his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

Cructhie's actions had caused Jack to let out a chuckle and sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, she's right. And she feels the same way 'bout me, it's just… I's don't deserve her, alright? I's don't deserve such a passionate, beautiful, lovin' woman like her," he murmured, pulling away from Crutchie's eyes so he couldn't see the hurt and pain he felt. "And now, I've lost her. She told me she trusted me and I let her down, Crutchie. Just like I let everyone else-"

"Ya didn't let anyone down, Jack," he intervened, eyeing Jack seriously. "It ain't yous' fault. It was her choice and yous only did what yous knew was best."

There was a small smile on Jack's lips as he nodded. "Thanks, Crutchie. Anyone would be lucky ta have a brother like yous. Now get some rest. Ya look like ya need it," he whispered a bit softer after he bandaged Crutchie up, making sure none of the lesions could get infected.

"Hey, Jackie? Yous too."

But as soon as Jack noticed Crutchie pass out on the bed, Jack never left his side as he sat on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. Taking a ripped sheet of newspaper, that being all he had available, he sketched Katherine's profile into it, making sure to get every flaw and perfection exactly how he could remember her. Because for now, that was all he had of his love.


	12. Katherine's Letter

_**Author's note: Hi! Thanks to those who have been sticking with me. Since we're on break, hopefully, I'll be able to post a bit more!)**_

_Jack,_

_I can barely sleep at night, unsure of how you are and what challenges your facing. Look, I don't have a lot of time to write this, but there are too many thoughts in my head. I don't know what to do or say for the hope of making anything better. I'm breaking, both internally and externally. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I'm scared, Jack. Scared of the thought that I'll never see you again. Scared because I have this feeling that you're not surviving. I don't know what to do any-_

And with that, Katherine Pulitzer tore the sheet out of the typewriter and crumbled it up before throwing it near the trashcan, not seeming to care where it ended up. The constant reminder of pain and misery were deep within her eyes. Everything that was said in the letter was true; that was the issue. Placing her head in her hands in order to be able to take a couple of breaths in order to allow the whispering in her ear to stop, she found herself slowly lift her head as she grabbed another sheet of paper. It was obvious between the bags under her eyes and the bruises and welts plastered on her skin that she was sick of this. The desperateness between the emotions and the forced smile was oblivious to most that came her way, including her father. After placing the new paper in the typewriter, she took another deeper breath as she got her mind into focus. Even in her own room, everything seemed blurry and foreign - something was seriously wrong. And Jack was the only one who could make it any better.

_Jack, _

_Two weeks have gone by, and there hasn't been a moment I haven't stopped thinking about you. How are you? Are you okay? I have this eerie feeling something is wrong. If I'm right, if you don't listen to anyone else, listen to me. I'm okay. I mean, sure things get hard sometimes, but you're keeping me going. I'm going to keep surviving, but that means you're going to have to too. _

_I know you. I know you're probably worried sick after going to the Sun and not seeing me there. Well, there is a perfect explanation for that. My father's wanting me to help put the wedding together, which means I'm working non-stop at home. Between work and the wedding, there's a lot going in my head. I'll get to you eventually - I promise I'll get to you._

_But while I have been home, I've probably read Romeo and Juliet two times what you sell in papers on a daily basis. Star-crossed lovers who already had their fate written in the stars. It's a good thing I don't believe in the possibility of fate, isn't it? _

_Morris promised he'd lay off all of you for a bit while you all recover. God, I really hope he's not lying. If I give you the truth, you can't overreact. I don't want you to get yourself hurt. I've found it's easier not to resist. It's like my own refuge, Jack. He knows every one of my weaknesses and if I don't do what he says, well… But I'm okay, really. I'm just fine. Just don't come to me. The wedding is just a couple of months away. It's nothing I can't handle. _

_I know I should've mentioned this before, but Pulitzer doesn't know about what Morris does. In other words, my father needs to be the last one to find out. He'd try to find me another suiter and, trust me, he'll force me to marry that man the next day. At least I've got time to figure this one out. _

Noticing her hands freeze up, she cursed herself under her breath for allowing Morris' thoughts to get in her head. Emotions were strictly forbidden, yet she found herself moving away from the letter in order to sit down on her bed. Clutching a wound on her stomach to try and distract her from the mental pain in her mind, she couldn't close her eyes in fear that the darkness surrounding her would be her death.

_Come on, Katherine. Jack needs you now more than anything. She'll be here in just a little under an hour, _she thought to herself, her mind racing of the one possibility the letter might get to Jack. But after a moment of trying to get herself to think of what could happen when she had the strength to just stand up and leave, it fueled her energy and caused her to immediately scramble back over to the typewriter and continue typing.

_Anyway, I wanted you to know that no matter what you're going through, I'm always going to be in your heart and mind. You're my something to believe in, Jack. And I promise when I see you again, we'll both be safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Just trust me...and I love you. Don't you ever forget that._

_Forever yours, _

_Katherine_

After hearing a crash from downstairs, she had to clutch onto her desk to keep herself from shaking. That sound was all too familiar and it terrified her when flashbacks overtook her mind.

Biting back any emotions she had previously, she found herself rapidly standing up as she grabbed an envelope from the top drawer in her desk and instantly labeled it _Jack._ Stuffing it into her top shelf, she flinched when she heard the door open, causing every inch of her to go still.

"Miss Pulitzer?"

This voice sounded relaxingly familiar, causing her to turn and sigh with relief as she recognized her face. "Hannah," she breathed, taking the note out of the drawer before rushing to Hannah. "Please take this to Miss Medda. She'll know what to do with it," she whispered, trying to settle her pounding heartbeat as Hannah had taken the letter.

Hannah's face had grown from her natural professional look to a more gentle, concerned look. After Katherine's mother died, Hannah had been the only mother figure she had as a child: always looking after her, helping Katherine when she desperately needed it, and being there when no one else seemed to care. "Katherine, you're lookin' kinda pale. Is everything alright?" she asked before her voice went down into nothing above a whisper. "Do I need to talk to Pulitzer?"

Katherine shook her head quickly, forcing a smile. "He wouldn't understand. Just please deliver the letter. That's all I ask," she responded, looking directly in Hannah's eyes to show all she needed was time.

After Hannah watched Katherine for a few moments, she nodded before exiting the door, causing Katherine's breath to hitch when she heard Morris' footsteps at the door, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.


	13. The Arrival

_**This is just a short, upsetting (sorry) chapter about what happens with Jack and the rest of the Newsies when they wait for the letter. Thank y'all for sticking with me!**_

"Heya, Jack? Yous okay?" Crutchie had asked quietly, noticing Jack wipe some heated sweat off of his forehead. Jack had come home early today, like he was doing most days at this point, anxiety driving him too close to his breaking point.

One month since he's seen her face.

One month since he's heard her beautiful voice.

One month since he's been with Katherine Pulitzer.

The letter from Katherine had never arrived, and it was tearing Jack limb from limb as he was unsure with what the hell was going on. Every moment, every memory they had shared vanished into thin air as soon as he heard Crutchie's voice. But as their leader, he rolled out his shoulders before regaining his dominant position, knowing the feelings he had toward Katherine at that very moment were going to have to wait.

"Yeah, Crutch. I's just need some time to think."

Days past and soon the Newsies realized, not only was he not gathering or selling as many papers during the day as he used to, but he also began to eat less, causing his skin to grow pale and his bones more sensitive to the touch.

One more week, and he couldn't do it anymore.

The Newsies had failed miserably with every plan they had come up with to get Morris distracted in order to get Katherine out. Unfortunately, Morris seemed to know what they were planning, so he decided to never leave Katherine unless she had visitors. It made it even harder when Jack knew he couldn't make his daily rounds to go and see her at work. She was his Santa Fe, and he was too desperate to see her again. So desperate, he felt the need to stop eating altogether.

That's when the letter arrived.

_Hannah had completely forgotten about the letter until it came to her attention by Katherine. "I need to know if that letter got to Jack," Katherine had responded seriously, trying to hide the anxiousness in her voice with a tight smile. Morris was gone as soon as he had seen Hannah walk through that bedroom door._

"_Oh, Miss. Pulitza'..."_

_It was obvious Katherine's smile began to fade. She looked and felt defeated and getting that letter to Jack was the only thing that mattered at that point._

"_I promise ya I'll send it out right now-"_

_But before much else was said, Katherine had collapsed into Hannah's arms, her entire body shaking with sobs as she clung onto her for dear life. This had caused Hannah to immediately shut the door behind them. "I can't do this anymore," Katherine whimpered quietly, her vulnerability on full display as she struggled to keep her eyes free of tears. _

"_That's it, I'm goin' ta-"_

"_No, please, you can't," she whispered, the desperateness in Katherine's voice obvious as she pulled away, Hannah having to hold her up to keep her steady. "Morris promised me he'd hurt Jack if my father ever found out."_

"_But Miss Pulitza' - ya can't keep livin' life like this," Hannah had responded, a mother-like urge insisting that Katherine should sit down. And because Katherine saw that glint in her eyes, she nodded and wiped her tears sitting on the bed as Hannah held her close._

"_But I can't see Jack hurt."_

Tears stung his eyes as he thought about the one he loved… The one he probably lost. He knew how beat up she got last time, and the urge to protect her was uncanny.

All his weeks of sleepless nights and weakness evident in his body had eventually caused him to slowly fade out as if he was just some wind being overtaken by a hazy storm. Every inch of his body hurt, but he knew he needed to do something. He needed her. He needed her so desperately, he began to work twice as many hours to make up for the missed days of selling. Over the next few days, not only did he save up to get his body refueled, but he also gave half of his earnings to the rest of the Newsies, almost as in an apology of his snappy remarks and negative attitude over the past month.

"Wow. Did Jacky finally realize how much 'e was missin'?" Race chuckled, a small smirk written on his face as he toyed with his cigar, giving Jack a playful wink.

"I'm goin' ta talk ta Pulitza'," Jack replied, placing his cap sternly on his head as he took a deep breath. He was finally going to do it. He was either going to get to Katherine or die trying. But he knew one thing: he was not going to leave Pulitzer's until he got what he rightfully deserved.

"Ya need any backup?" Davey called out, sliding through the gang of kids that had formed a circle around Jack, most of them randomly counting their change.

"No," he responded, scoffing under his breath. "I's think I's can handle Ol' Joe, but thanks for the offa'," Jack teased, a natural smirk playing on his face.

"And you're really sure this is a good-"

"I know what I'm doin'," Jack responded, dropping the act to give Davey a serious look. "It's my problem and I's ain't gonna let anyone get in my way." Pausing to take a breath, he let it out in a sigh before taking Davey in the corner where no one could hear what he was saying. "Look, I's need 'er. Damn, I's need 'er. I's don't know if-"

"When-"

"I'll be back, but please protect our brothas. They need ya more than anythin' right now," Jack had whispered, patting him encouragingly on the shoulder before shouting out, "If any of ya need anythin', talk ta Davey! I's trust 'e'll be able ta 'elp you out!"

And with that, Jack went to go save the girl of his dreams…his Santa Fe.


	14. Then I See You Again: Part 1

_**Author's note: I have recently been alternating between the one-shots and this, but I'm planning on this being my second to last chapter! Thank you to all who have read, and I'll try to post the second part as soon as I can!**_

The dusty rainfall was still no match for the courage set within Jack. There was no room for fear - well, not anymore. The heavy clouds that set in front of the hopeful sun gave Jack another reason to keep fighting. Like a storm, the anger and rage would last a bit until everything went back to normal. The sun would come out, the birds would be singing... It's the same after every storm, right?

Katherine's letter just caused him to pick up the pace.

Each of Katherine's individual words traveled through his mind as if he could visibly see the fear and hopelessness in each sentence. Whether she wanted to admit it, she was in desperate need of help, and Jack knew he was the only one who knew the truth. All he had to do was knock on the door-

But when he got there, Jack Kelly didn't knock or barge in. If Katherine was right, if Pulitzer already did have another suiter waiting for her, he may have made the physical pain bearable, but what about her emotional status?

Deciding to push the thoughts out of his head for a moment before pulling open the door and slamming it behind him, he wasted absolutely no time attempting to go by unseen. He knew Hannah couldn't even stop him, nor did she want to, because his attention went straight towards Pulitzer. For once, Hannah felt the fearlessness to be on Jack's side.

After finally reaching Pulitzer's office, Jack decided the best way to settle this entire situation was to think things through thoroughly, causing him to fix his cap and brush off any uncontrollable anger he still had in his body.

Hannah had followed Jack and entered before he had a chance to. Clearing her throat to gain Pulitzer's attention, she adjusted her glasses professionally. "Jack Kelly wants ta see you."

"Let him in."

The same voice that brought chills to Jack's entire body. If he screwed this meeting up, he debated ever seeing Katherine again. Wasting no time to enter, Jack had sat on one of the velvet chairs, trying to focus his mind on one thing and one thing only.

"You've asked to see me?" Pulitzer's voice and eyes glaring towards Jack had caused him to have to readjust himself, every bit of him losing confidence by the minute.

"Uh, yes. Yes...Sir. Katherine brought me this…well, this letter. And I was hoping yous would 'ear me out."

After the persuing stare from Pulitzer, Jack found himself continuing, slight more confidence obvious in his speech and body language.

"Well, she ain't doin' too well. She's writin' ta me about 'ow bein' wit' Morris is like her personal refuge. Look, I'm scared 'e's 'urtin' 'er. I don't care if yous let me see 'er or not, but I'm - I'm scared she ain't gonna make it anotha' week."

This must've gotten Pulitzer's attention because as soon as Jack stood up to leave, Pulitzer's voice had rung in his ears. "Sit. Obviously, I'm going to need some sort of...evidence to figure out this entire situation."

With a heartbeat pounding out of his chest and his palms sweating unmanageably, the hesitation was obvious as Jack sat back down. He chewed on his lip as he found himself slowly passing the letter to Pulitzer, knowing Katherine would kill Jack if she ever found out what he just did. "She ain't sayin' it in the letter, but I know it's more than she can 'andle. Please, I just want 'er ta be safe."

Pulitzer had glanced over the letter a couple of times, almost in disbelief. But when he saw Jack's worry for his own daughter, he handed the note back and nodded. "I'll talk to them. Just wait outside and I'll see what I can do."

Taking Jack a moment to refresh on the words that came out of Pulitzer, a small smirk appeared out of the corner of his mouth. "And Mr. Pulitza'-"

* * *

"Morris! What are you doing!?" Katherine finally snapped, biting back winces of pain as she watched Morris put her jacket on herself, making sure every bruise, scratch, and welt was covered with cloth.

"Shut it," he warned, giving her a meaningful glare which caused Katherine to bite her lip and just nod. "Pulitza' asked ta see us. Now rememba' what I told ya. One word and I swear I'm gonna make yous' and Jack's life a livin' 'ell."

_Pulitzer asked to see us? Since when did Pulitzer ever want to see us? _Her thought had made her hold back a laugh. Each item of clothing was not put on her gently; it was more like a separate beating that was just softer than the previous ones she had.

As soon as Morris left the room, she felt as if she could finally breathe. The weight was lifted off of her for the moment being, and that was all that mattered. Instantly sitting in front of her mirror, she delicately put makeup over her swollen skin in an attempt to not make the bruises visible. It didn't help that she was all skin and bones, causing much more pain on her part.

Before they knew it, both of them were sitting across from Pulitzer and Jack was outside. A smile was on Katherine's face, whether forced or not, as she knew she was just glad to get out of her room.

Morris' grip on her hand was rough, her entire body tense as Katherine kept her eyes on her father. Fear, pain, and discomfort were obvious to those who looked deep enough to find it. Unfortunately, Jack had been the only one to take complete notice of what she desperately tried to hide.

"A visitor just stopped by and told me you two were having some...issues," Pulitzer stated, looking up from his line of work to look both of them in the eyes.

Morris' eyes shot with anger as Katherine bit her lip hard enough to make it sting. Morris' grip became too much for her already weak body, so she tried to contain it with a laugh. "I'm sure there's some misunderstanding. We are very-" A wince from Katherine appeared when she felt Morris' intense grip hit over an extremely sensitive wound, causing her voice to crack. "Happy. We're very happy."

Pulitzer had walked over to the couple, Katherine's gaze glued to the floor before Pulitzer had raised her chin. She couldn't contain the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes as Pulitzer ordered Morris to leave. With a scoff and no hesitation, Morris had left the room, leaving Pulitzer and Katherine, Jack patiently waiting outside. "Jack's here," Pulitzer had whispered, kneeling next to Katherine who was trying despairingly to hold back the weeks of pain that were officially hitting her like flashbacks. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

But before she could answer, Jack had rushed in the office and held Katherine tightly, her entire body giving away as she clung onto him as if her life depended on it. Crying quietly into his shoulder, he brushed her back considerately while whispering soothing words into her ear. "Easy, I've got you. Look, whatever he told ya… It ain't true. Yous deserve so much and I know I shoulda come sooner. I know that now. But yous is an incredible, beautiful young woman and I won't let anythin' happen ta yous again, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered in between sobs, Jack pulling away to kiss away the tears as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs soothingly. "Thank you."

"No, don't thank me," he said with a soft laugh, trying desperately to hold back tears of his own. With all of the sorrow and hopelessness that earlier filled the air, he was just glad to have the one person he cared most for back in his life.

"We've got a guest room upstairs," Pulitzer had said after a moment, looking between the two. "I figure Katherine won't want to be in her own room for a while, and Jack-" A surprising look entered Jack's face as he continued to hold Katherine warmly, his body shifting just enough to look over at Pulitzer. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You can stay here as long as you'd like."

"It's my pleasure, Sir. Also, thank you too. I really appreciate it," Jack had responded, noticing how much makeup came off when he brushed over her cheeks. "Explain later?"

Katherine nodded silently before Jack had taken her into his arms. But as soon as he walked up the steps to the bedroom, Jack had smiled down at the beautiful angel who fell asleep in his arms, ecstatic to know she was finally his.


End file.
